


One Step Two Steps

by madcatm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Architect Castiel (Supernatural), Dean doing the walk of shame, Humor, M/M, Mechanic Dean, One Shot, Walk Of Shame, elevator guy Castiel, lost Dean, post one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcatm/pseuds/madcatm
Summary: Dean's trying to sneak out after a one night stand and encounters a good looking guy in the elevator, and then again when Dean's trying to figure out where the hell his one night stand lives and how he's gonna get home.Hot Elevator Guy!Cas to the rescue





	One Step Two Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from and inspired by Pink's Walk of Shame

Dean wakes up to the sun filtering through the stupid net curtains of his one night stand’s bedroom. He groans quietly and rolls over, but shuts up again when he’s met with another body in the bed next to him. 

The night before starts coming back to him in pieces.  Benny had suggested going out for drinks at the new karaoke bar that opened down the street from the garage. He remembers someone ordering a few random fruity looking cocktails, and things start getting a little hazy from there. Dean cringes as he recalls getting up on stage after cocktail number four (what the  _ fuck _ was  _ in _ those). He thinks he ran into the guy he’s currently in bed with - Aaron or something - after that.

Dean closes his eyes against the headache beginning to pound behind his eyes and tries to remember the location of his clothes. He sits up gingerly, trying to not wake his bedmate, and slides out from under the covers. The air’s cool without the protection of the sheets, and he shivers slightly as it hits his skin.

He looks back down at the body still mostly nestled under the covers and smirks at the memories of last night, and he’s pleased to see that Aaron is basically as good looking as his drunk brain remembers. The amount of times he’s woken to someone he picked up when drunk and they’ve been...less than attractive, he wouldn’t care to count.

He tries to surreptitiously gather his scattered items without making enough noise to wake Aaron, quickly pulling on the jeans and t-shirt from last night as he begins the hunt for his boots. He eventually finds them - one behind a standing lamp in the corner of the room, and the other in the short hallway outside the room - and quickly laces them up, along with on his shirt that he finds draped over the lamp his boot was under. He takes a last glance at the bed and pauses to write a quick note to leave on the pillow saying ‘thanks for last night’. Dean doesn't think they’d agreed to anything other than sex, but there was no point being rude. Well, any ruder than Dean’s already being.

It’s a short walk on tiptoe through the small apartment without bothering to really take in any of his surroundings. Once out of the apartment, then he takes the opportunity to have a better look at the building’s decor. The design doesn’t appear overly pricey, but it’s not on the low end of the scale either. Probably one of the more decent buildings closer to the middle of town. Whatever this guy does for a living clearly doesn’t pay too badly.

Dean spots the elevator towards the end of the hall and again tries to quietly make his way to it. He finally checks his watch for the first time that day and sees it’s only 8:30 am, and decides it’s probably best to stick with the quiet approach, even if it is a Saturday.

The elevator takes a good minute or so to get to the floor, and by that point Dean’s headache feels like it’s blowing up into a full on migraine and he’s starting to regret his most recent life choices that have led him to this point.

Finally the doors open and he steps on, grateful that he no longer has to worry about Aaron coming out of his apartment and finding him trying to make a quick exit.

As soon as the elevator starts its descent he leans back against the wall and runs a hand down his face. His eyes close against the weird, almost florescent light as he groans at what he’s now sure is an impending migraine. That is the last time he lets Benny decide where to go for drinks on a Friday ever again. Aren’t cocktails supposed to be little fruity things with umbrellas that you drink on the beach, not crazy strong glowy fucks that knock a grown man on his ass? - a grown man who would definitely not consider himself a lightweight by any means.

Just as he’s considering the pros and cons of just taking a nap against the wall of the elevator, the doors ding open on another floor a few from the ground. He hears the sound of someone getting on but doesn’t bother opening his eyes, half convinced it’ll be some disapproving old woman or something with his luck. The elevator continues it’s path downwards and Dean eventually decides to open his eyes to take a look at his fellow passenger if only to stop himself falling asleep. As he blinks against the light and steals a glance at the person on the other side of the elevator, he’s greeted with about the furthest thing from a little old woman.

The guy is tall, probably about as tall as Dean if he was standing upright. He’s wearing some kind of  trench coat over a slightly rumpled suit, with a blue tie that - is tied backwards? There looks to be a briefcase leaning against his foot and he has his hands in his pockets. A spattering of stubble covers his jaw, which was a little weird considering the time of day, but it does all the more to bring out the bright shade of blue his eyes are.

Blue eyes that were now directed specifically in Dean’s direction.

Dean quickly rights his gaze to be fixed on the closed elevator door as he feels the tips of his ears heat slightly. Well fuck his life - of all the people he had to be stuck in an enclosed space with immediately after a one night stand, it had to be the most gorgeous guy he’s met in  _ months _ . He closes his eyes again and thanks whoever’s listening that there isn’t anyone he knows here to witness this.

The elevator finally reaches the ground floor and Dean’s more than happy to step out and get back into fresh air. Trench coat guy gets off at the same time as him, and as they both walk out the front doors of the building, the guy holding the door open for Dean when they get there. He groans internally at that, because seriously? Awesome looking and courteous?

As soon as he gets outside he realizes Baby’s keys aren’t in his pocket, and he panics for a split second before remembering that one of the guys from the garage had taken his keys off of him sometime after drink three last night. This time he groans out loud and looks around, trying to look for landmarks he recognizes and finds none. Dean curses and looks back and forth along the street to decide which way would be his best bet. At least he doesn’t have work today though, so that’s one good thing.

Just as he’s considering flipping a coin because both ways look basically the same, and he’s starting to feel concerned about how out of it he was that he doesn’t know where he ended up, a crappy looking continental pulls up to the curb next to him.

And it’s the guy from the elevator. Of fucking course it is.

The guy rolls down the window and leans over and Dean wonders what the chances of a hole opening up underneath him that he can just fall down and disappear.

 "Hello."

 Dean blinks at him for a second, waiting for him to continue. When he doesn’t, Dean responds. “Hey.”

The guy looks down for a second and then back up to meet Dean’s eyes.  “I, uh, I recognized you from the elevator. You appeared somewhat lost.”

Dean chuckles and looks round. “Yeah, you could say that. And?”

Trench Coat Guy, as Dean has decided to dub him, seems to realize that he’s not making a whole lot of sense as his shuffles a little nervously in his seat and readjusts his grip on the wheel. Dean refuses to admit that it’s kinda adorable. “Oh, um, I was wondering if you would like a ride anywhere?”

Dean feels his mouth open and close for a moment. “Seriously? I wouldn’t want to put you out or anything…” Dean pauses and considers it. “Where are you heading?”

Trench Coat Guy tells him, and Dean’s surprised to hear it’s only about 3 blocks from his apartment, so he agrees to the offer and gets in, telling the guy where to drop him off. 

Dean doesn't know how long the journey's going to be, so he settles into the car to wait it out. The guy doesn’t put on any music, and Dean doesn’t think it’s right to mess with another man’s, a stranger’s, car radio, so he just accepts the silence.

After a few minutes though, it’s getting a bit much for him, and at the same time he registers that he hasn’t actually introduced himself to Trench Coat Guy, so he guesses he'll kill two birds with one stone. Also maybe that he should find out what this guy’s name is so he can stop calling him 'Trench Coat Guy' in his head. Dean clears his throat, which gets Trench Coat Guy’s attention.

“Um, I’m Dean by the way…”

 Trench Coat Guy nods. “Castiel.”

 “Castiel?” Dean asks incredulously.

 Trench coat - Castiel frowns. “Yes, my name is Castiel. Castiel Novak.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to offend. Just...” Dean pauses, trying to think of the best way of phrasing his thoughts to not get him kicked out of the car, “that’s kind of an unusual name is all, you know.”

Castiel sighs, “Yes, I understand it’s somewhat different. However, if you think my name’s peculiar you should hear some of my siblings names.”

Dean grins. “Yeah?”

Castiel smiles and glances briefly at Dean. “One of my brothers is called Samandriel, and the other is Balthazar.”

That makes Dean laugh out loud. “Wow, what were you guys parents smoking." Dean then realizes what he's said and tries to backtrack, "Shit, I mean-uh-no offence meant to your parents.”

Castiel chuckles. “None taken. My brothers and I often commiserate the abnormality of our names,” Castiel pauses, appearing to reconsider before continuing, “Well, Samandriel and I do. Balthazar is generally perfectly happy with our parents choice for him. Probably the only choice of theirs for him he's happy about.” Castiel says the last part more to himself than to Dean.

Dean chuckles again and decides to see if he can keep this conversation going for the rest of their shared journey. “I’ve only got one brother myself. His name’s Sam too actually, but it’s just short for Samuel last time I checked. What you doing at where you’re headed anyway?” 

“It’s where I work. I’m an architect.”

Dean frowns. “But it’s a Saturday morning?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you working this early on a Saturday?”

Castiel shrugs. “What else would I be doing?”

‘Me’ Dean wants to say, but decides against it. “I dunno, sleeping, watching tv, relaxing…” Dean shrugs, trailing off.

“I don’t see why I couldn’t be working instead,” Castiel says, shrugging again as a little frown appears between his eyebrows again. 

Dean's trying to come up with a response to that, possibly one that could lead to Dean getting a date with this guy, but then he notices Castiel is pulling over and they've reached the spot Dean had told him to drop him at. 

He gets out the car, but before Castiel can drive off, Dean goes around to the driver side window, knocks on the glass and waits until Castiel has rolled down the window. 

“Hey, I know you’ve just given me a ride and all, but do you have a pen and paper I could borrow?”

Castiel frowns again but nods. He roots around inside the glove box before coming back with a small notepad and pen. Dean takes a breath and decides it's now or never. He accepts the notebook and quickly writes down him number before handing it back.

“If you ever want to try that relaxing thing sometime instead of working, give me a call,” he says with a wink.

Castiel looks down at the pad and back up at Dean with an unreadable expression on his face, and Dean is wondering if that had been a really bad idea, when suddenly Castiel’s face splits into a beautiful grin.

 “I think I would like that,” Castiel says, looking back at Dean, and Dean grins back twice a bright. 

 After Castiel has driven off, Dean can't stop smiling for the remainder of the short walk back to his apartment. Maybe walks of shame weren’t so bad after all.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I heard the song and immediately started figuring out how to turn it into a fic. I also did this instead of doing homework, or doing work on my current WIP or the other one shot I've had half written for weeks. Yay me. Always love kudos and comments, so, like...pretty please leave some. Thanks!


End file.
